Caer
by Miu-senshi
Summary: El estómago de Peter dio una vuelta de campana y el aliento de esfumó de su boca. Era estúpido saltar ante algo tan simple como eso pero era tan sencillo, tan directo y sincero que de pronto era lo único importante. La voz de Wade—diciendo cosas así o no diciendo nada—podría salvarlo de cualquier catástrofe con tan solo existir y eso era todo lo que Peter necesitaba en esos momento
**Disclaimer** : Ni Spiderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

 **SPOILERS**.

Adoro los cómics de Spiderman/Deadpool de Joe Kelly, si no los has leído aún te los recomiendo muchísimo. Sipdey y Pool son tan achuchables y shipeables en estos cómics que padezco un ataque de fangirl cada vez que los releo (aviso, actualmente están en publicación sino me equivoco). En cualquier caso este fic esta inspirado en este universo y una frase de Tumblr que decía algo así: "estos cómics tratan de Peter enamorándose de Wade" y es tan cierto y a la vez puede ser tan doloroso porque ... Spoilers, mejor lo dejo.

* * *

 **Caer**.

Los dedos de Peter cayeron sobre el teclado de su ordenador como un peso muerto. Le dolía el pecho y los ojos le ardían desde hacía horas. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para despejarse y suspiró al techo de su despacho en _Industrias Parker_ —Dios, aún sonaba tan raro a veces decirlo en voz alta—.

Con un pequeño suspiro Peter decidió que la mejor opción que tenía en esos momentos era irse un rato, balancearse, olvidar quien era Peter Parker y sus problemas, ser _Spiderman_ —una fuga de escape, una liberación, una maldición—.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir…

Se despegó del techo dando una pequeña voltereta y tomó su traje con manos lentas, la textura familiar le hizo sonreír. Se cambió de forma automática—ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo a veces—y salió por la ventana tras dejarle una nota a Anna María, no quería preocuparla.

En pocos minutos ya estaba balanceándose por New York, el aire silbando a su alrededor, el bullicio bajo sus pies—a metros de distancia—y el cielo nocturno abierto sobre su cabeza. Peter se impulsó un poco más alto, algunas veces—cuando estaba especialmente triste—tenía la sensación de que podría superar la capa de contaminación y ver las estrellas.

Solo verlas, se decía, era suficiente con eso.

Pero nunca llegaba a verlas.

En algún momento Peter dejó de balancearse y se dejó caer en lo alto de un rascacielos, tumbándose en la techumbre fría y dura. Tenía los brazos adormecidos y le hormigueaban después del esfuerzo por lo que dedujo que había pasado horas así, sin hacer nada realmente.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar mentalmente ecuaciones. No se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

— _Spidey_ - _baby_ , ¿qué haces aquí arriba durmiendo? —Preguntó la voz de Wad… _Deadpool_ se recordó—. No puedo dejar que cojas un resfriado, sería un mal amigo si lo hiciera y luego tendría que explicárselo a Ellie… No me estoy yendo por las ramas y no me interrumpas cuando hablo…—comenzó a murmurar a las voces de su cabeza, el ceño fruncido visible tras la máscara.

Peter sonrió, abrió los ojos y giró su cuerpo suavemente hasta quedar sentado. Wade seguía parloteando y sus manos se movían de un lado a otro agitando con ellas, con sus gestos, los músculos de sus brazos…

¡Por todo el batido del mundo! No podía estar pensando en eso, ni hablar.

—Tremendo loquerío bananero—murmuró contra su máscara.

Wade lo miró, la confusión y la preocupación palpable a metros de distancia pese al traje de _Deadpool_ y la noche oscura. El corazón de Peter dio un vuelco y su estómago aleteó—su cerebro repitiendo una y otra vez que no, que no era posible ni por asomo aunque supiera que batallaba una guerra perdida—.

—Hey _sweetums_ ¿todo bien? ¿Estás así por el idiota de Parker? —Preguntó, la furia cayendo del apellido como un día de lluvia.

Peter tomó aire por la nariz para no romperse, sus ojos ardiendo de nuevo y su pecho resquebrajándose. Pero no podía decir nada, no podía decirle que le dolía como mil golpes—todos los que había recibido y más—que Wade odiara tanto a Peter—a su verdadera identidad—y que al mismo tiempo quisiera tanto a _Spiderman_.

Era confuso y todo en su cuerpo—desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies—gritaba confusión y dolor. Porque estaba haciendo de él un lió, porque una parte de él estaba celosa de _Spiderman_ —porque Wade le quería—y otra parte estaba furiosa con Peter—por haberse ganado el odio de Wade—. Y todo era un caos, nada tenía ni pies ni cabeza y quería vomitar.

¿Si se lo contara, si le dijera quien era a Wade también querría a Peter o acabaría odiando a _Spiderman_ y a Peter Parker? No quería la respuesta.

Era un problema demasiado complejo, demasiado estúpido para resolverlo—porque ambos, Peter y _Spiderman_ , eran la misma persona—.

—No, no ha pasado nada con Parker, el jefe es un buen tipo.

Wade movió sus labios tras la máscara, el escepticismo saltando a kilómetros de distancia para golpear a Peter realmente fuerte.

—Si tú lo dices—murmuró para nada convencido—. Pero recuerda que si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que decírmelo.

Peter negó suavemente con la cabeza. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era que Wade lo amara y eso era imposible.

—Tranquilo Wade, estaré bien.

—Lo sé _Spidey_ , pero ya sabes que me preocupo.

El estómago de Peter dio una vuelta de campana y el aliento de esfumó de su boca. Era estúpido saltar ante algo tan simple como eso pero era tan sencillo, tan directo y sincero que de pronto era lo único importante. La voz de Wade—diciendo cosas así o no diciendo nada—podría salvarlo de cualquier catástrofe con tan solo existir.

—En realidad si puedes hacer algo por mí—masculló antes de que Wade saliera por la puerta del rascacielos.

—¿De veras? ¿Puedo ayudar a mi _Spidey-boy_? —Wade saltaba de vuelta a él, la felicidad sobrevolando su cuerpo cuando se arrodilló frente al amigable vecino de New York.

Peter tragó saliva y se empujó a sí mismo hacia delante, hacia el final de la elasticidad humana y aún más allá. A veces era tremendamente masoquista.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Wade—cálidos y fuertes—y balanceó su cuerpo hasta el pecho del mercenario—ahora casi un héroe se recordó—. La leve fragancia de una colonia infantil, el olor a tacos, pólvora y cuero inundaron sus fosas nasales como una droga, aboliendo todo el peso de sus hombros—nudos de nervios entre sus omoplatos—.

Se sentía tan bien en esos momentos…

—¿ _Spidey_? —Llamó Wade, su voz seria, grave y Peter tuvo que resistir las ganas de llorar.

—Solo quédate así un momento, por favor Wade—pidió hundiendo un poco más su cara contra el pecho del hombre del que estaba enamorándose desde hacía un tiempo pese a sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

Wade asintió en silencio y envolvió a Peter con suavidad, temiendo romper al maravillosos héroe—ante sus ojos—y su amigo del que estaba tontamente enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo que era incapaz de imaginar un periodo de tiempo en que no quisiera el superhéroe.

Era imposible.

Peter dejó escapar un suave suspiro lleno de azul y se acurrucó un poco más en el abrazo, ignorando como sus ojos ardían de nuevo ante las suaves palabras que Wade murmuraba—nunca callaba—a forma de nana para sus heridas psicológicas.

—Tranquilo _sweetums_ , todo estará bien, ya lo verás…

Ojalá, pensó, el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para siempre, en ese instante en el que admitió que quería a Wade y que Wade siempre querría a _Spiderman_ sin importar nada—aunque Peter Parker dejara de existir—.

 **Fin**.


End file.
